da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Turner
Appearance Sasha has short, straight black hair and bright blue eyes. He has a small build for his stature, only being 5'3 and taking after the small, more feminine side of the family. He has a rather pale complexion dew to the fact that he'd stayed inside for most of his life. Usually in self made white-ish robes, which don't look too bad considering they're self made. It has a hood on it which is usually kept up in large public places. The insides of his hands have an abnormal amount of cuts, where as the rest of him there's not many scars apart from the occasional one which you'd expect from living in Darktown. Personality Sasha is usually nervous around people, especially ones he's not met before and Templar's. He will do what's asked of him if he thinks it'd help people. He's very shy and tries to keep himself to himself for fear he might get found out.Sasha'd rather himself get hurt or be in danger than anyone else, wanting to protect everyone he can. He'll do anything to keep his friends safe without using violence. Biography His mother and father were in the business of wood turning for his father and clothing and cooking for his mother. They lived pretty normally like any other family, doing what they could to earn more money. Sasha was taught a few things in each of his parents jobs but was more interested in sitting by the river or in the woods nearby. Once he found he had magical powers he ran home and told his mum straight away...bad idea. Like any other kid that was found out to be a mage he was taken away from his family to join the Circle of Magi. His mother and father didn't want to get into trouble with the Templar's and as much as it broke their heart to give him up they had to. It was seen he had a lot of magic power but no real talent to use it, that he loved reading books and understood it but couldn't bring the knowledge into practice. Also that he had a high connection with the fade but had the problem of having little will power, which worried them greatly. During his time in the circle he learn quite a lot about potions and balms in his herbalism class, which he took a great interest in and he was actually good at it. It was about the only thing he was good at there. They tried to teach him how to control his power better, giving him extra lessons. Although it usually ended with Sasha setting something on fire, including his hair once. He did have long hair before but rapidly decided it was a bad idea for him. They grew more worried when he'd stay in the fade for a long time just to talk to the spirits, they were worried that he might get tricked by a demon. So they discussed about making him a tranquil, at that time Sasha was in the fade talking with a Desire demon. He was promised power and control in exchange for his services when the time came. The higher up's were right. The demon had been watching the little mage for years before and knew of his potential and so offered to help the young one get stronger. All Sasha wanted was to help people and heal them, protect them. Most would say he was foolish for accepting but he still believes it was worth it, one life in exchange for helping so many others it seemed fair to him at least. Once the deal was done the demon told him what the higher ups wanted to do with him. He was scared, he didn't want to become a tranquil so he ran. He wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for the tower burning and chaos, he managed to slip away unnoticed. His phylactery was most likely gone along with the tower or at least he hoped so. After that he had to keep himself secret, moving from town to town. Recently he became a healer in Kirkwall, giving people free services in the underground. He bottles his blood and adds blue die with other reagents to it so it didn't look like blood and told people it was a secret recipe passed down through his family. He never distinguished between the races, treating everyone with the same respect and kindness as he wished in return. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Apostates Category:Marchers